


The new Red Riding hood

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Descendants - Freeform, M/M, Outcasted Lloyd, Possessive Kai, Red Riding Hood Elements, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: Lloyd is an outcasted even though he's a descendant of the famous Little Red Riding hood, whilst walking through the woods, he comes across the descendant of the wolf but instead of fear he finds himself going home with him, the wolfs names Kai.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The new Red Riding hood

A blonde hair boy walks through the woods, wearing a green hood with black pants. 

Lloyd’s POV

I knew exactly who I was, the descendant of the original little red riding. I know the story well because my mother told me it every night. A girl called Red riding hood went into the woods, was found by the wolf, sent off the path, the wolf ran ahead, ate her grandma, pretended to be her grandmother before eating her and Red only survived due to the woodsman saving them. The story became legendary around the village and the descendants since were considered celebrities until it came to me. My father was hated by the village so he left when I was young and then my mother died. Leaving me in an orphanage all alone.

I’m now eighteen and I’m convinced that they’ll eventually kick me out too. I continue walking through the woods, I don’t leave the path, not planning to go anywhere, just to walk. When I’m far enough away from the village, I hear rustling in the bushes. Suddenly a man appears right in front of me.

After a better look, I could see his dark brown hair, beautiful eyes and a redshirt, as he leans up against a tree. “Hello little boy,” he said leaning off against the tree and walking closer to me. “Where are you off too?”, I don’t have anywhere to go so I answer “where ever I feel like”. He smirks at that comment, moving closer. “ A little boy, like you shouldn’t be out alone?”.

“I know” I respond stepping closer to him “but I’m not exactly a little boy” he grabs me by the waist, pushing me against a tree. He presses his lips against mine and we kiss until we’re out of breath.“What your name?” I ask, he responds “ I’m Kai, a descendant of the Wolf and you?” he whispers in my ear, “I’m Lloyd, a descendant of little red riding hood”. 

“Do you have a lover, Lloyd?” he seductively whispered in my ear, “No” I whisper back. He smirks “well why don’t you come home with me then, as long as you are okay with going off the path?” I nod my head. He grabs my hand and starts walking off further into the woods.

We walk off into the woods, I see a massive tree which he taps on, a door opens he walks in and I follow him in. Down the stairs is a small living room with a door leading to the kitchen. He opens another door and leads me inside before pushing me onto the bed.

“Let’s continue what we started,” he whispered in my ear before placing his lips back against mine.

\--

The next day, I woke up at the sun blaring down at my face. I try moving but find that Kai’s got a tight grip on my waist. I try to go back to sleep but the need to go to the bathroom finally makes me removes his hands and walks to the bathroom. After I return I find Kai looking confused at my disappearances, I walk back over. Lying back in my spot and after a minute turns around and placing my head against his chest, he starts to hug me.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” he asks, I quietly respond “yes”. “Good and …” he paused, I look up at him “what is it?”, he looks down, “are you possibly going to stay?” he asks nervously.

I look up at him, “ I’ve got nothing back there but here at least of got you” I answer causing him to blush “and besides we might as well rewrite the story of Red riding hood so what do you say, will you rewrite the story with me?” I ask him.

“I’d love too” he quietly responds as he plays with my hair and draws circles on my back and with that my eyelids start to feel heavy and soon I’m back asleep in the wolf's arms.


End file.
